June 9, 2016 Smackdown results
The June 9, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on June 7, 2016 at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas. Summary After John Cena helped WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day repel The Club on Raw, AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson kicked off SmackDown. Styles made it clear that The Club's dominance had been the plan all along. Referring to what is being hailed by many as the greatest Money in the Bank pay-per-view in history, The Phenomenal One promised that The New Era will see him take out The Leader of Cenation in their dream match. He also said Gallows & Anderson will take home the WWE Tag Team Championship in the Fatal 4-Way Match. Not too happy that Styles had left them out of the equation, fellow Fatal 4-Way competitors Enzo Amore and Big Cass interrupted The Club to say they will walk out of Money in the Bank with the WWE Tag Team Titles. The subsequent war of words served as an intense prelude to their SmackDown tag team showdown. With WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day joined SmackDown commentary and The Vaudevillains watching for the ramp, Enzo Amore & Big Cass battled Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson in SmackDown's opening contest. But considering that all four teams in attendance were set to battle in a Fatal 4-Way WWE Tag Team Match at Money in the Bank, bedlam was inevitable. It would ultimately be Aiden English and Simon Gotch who would lite the fuse on the explosive free-for-all when they moved in on a downed Big Cass outside the ring. In response, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods and Big E launched a counterattack to even the odds. Within moments, the referee was forced to end the match and all four teams were battling it out — culminating in Enzo and Big Cass hurling The Vaudevillains out of the ring. But who will walk out of the Final 4-Way with the titles? Find out June 19, only on pay-per-view. In a heated tag team match between imminent Money in the Bank Ladder Match competitors, Kevin Owens decided to take a walk and leave his partner Alberto Del Rio all alone. In response, Sami Zayn chased KO to the back. This momentarily created a one-on-one showdown between The Essence of Excellence and The Swiss Superman. When Owens and Zayn brawled their way back into the ring, a dispute began between KO and his partner. All-out disorder followed outside the ring, showing a taste of what the WWE Universe can expect in nine days. That chaos continued to show its head throughout the contest. In the final moments, Cesaro attempted a superplex on Del Rio from the top rope. But at the last second, Owens shook the ropes and caused The Swiss Superman to fall to the canvas. This paved the way for Del Rio to execute the double stomp. Before he could pick up the pinfall, however, KO suddenly pulled him out of the ring and picked up the three-count himself. On Raw, Dana Brooke and WWE Women's Champion Charlotte attacked Natalya and Becky Lynch. Three days later, Brooke took on The Irish Lass Kicker on SmackDown. In the height of the action, an altercation involving Charlotte and Natalya outside the ring forced the referee to send both of them packing. Brooke tried to capitalize on the distraction, but Becky was too quick for her and locked in the Dis-arm-her to make her sneaky opponent tap-out. With Dolph Ziggler joining SmackDown commentary, Baron Corbin battled former United States Champion Kalisto. And while the luchador nearly emerged victorious with the high-caliber offense, the brutality of The Lone Wolf rose above and he was able to finish his masked foe with End of Days. As the dust cleared, the staredown between Corbin and Ziggler made it clear that they still have unfinished business. As The Celtic Warrior, poked fun and various competitors backstage, Apollo Crews interjected a painful retort. Both ready to compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match in nine days, bitter adversaries Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose engaged in a fierce SmackDown main event showdown. In the height of the match, Ambrose stopped short to avoid colliding with the official. In response, the always cunning Jericho quickly took advantage and nailed his opponent with the Codebreaker for the victory. While the six-time World Champion won the battle, he did not win the war. When he looked to make a post-match statement with a ladder he grabbed from outside the ring, Ambrose turned the tide. After hurling Jericho into the unforgiving rungs and dropping them on top of him, the unpredictable Superstar climbed them and leaped at his adversary with a painful follow-up assault. Clearly, Dean Ambrose is ready for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Results ; ; *The Realest Guys (Enzo Amore and Big Cass) vs. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson ended in a No Contest (10:58) *Alberto Del Rio & Kevin Owens defeated Cesaro & Sami Zayn (13:06) *Becky Lynch (w/ Natalya) defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Charlotte) by submission (3:03) *Baron Corbin defeated Kalisto (3:25) *Chris Jericho defeated Dean Ambrose (13:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Enzo Amore & Big Cass spit in the face of Club dominance 6.9.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Enzo & Big Cass v Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson 6.9.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Kevin Owens & Alberto Del Rio v Cesaro & Sami Zayn 6.9.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Becky Lynch v Dana Brooke 6.9.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Baron Corbin v Kalisto 6.9.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Chris Jericho v Dean Ambrose 6.9.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 6.9.16 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #877 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #877 at WWE.com * Smackdown #877 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events